A Lone Mazuko
by UnknownAnimeFan
Summary: Centers on Xelloss. Lei Magnus is defrosting. He has ordered two Dark Lords to be selected out of the ranks of Mazuko. Why has Zelas hidden such important info from her favorite Mazuko?X/F
1. Prologue

A Lone Wolf  
  
Prologue  
  
Author's Notes:   
General disclaimers apply as usual. It would be foolhardy of me to think that I created 'Slayers'. The writing in single quotation marks is all telepathic conversation. Just warning you: This is a somewhat dark fic. The rating is PG. A bit of killing is entailed later on, but nothing too bad. This is my first 'Slayers' fic. Constructive criticism as well as praise is welcome. Enjoy. ^-^  
  
* * *   
  
"You filthy namagomi! Get back here!" an irate Filia screeched as she chased after a blithely grinning Xelloss who was holding up her mace.  
  
The namagomi in question was currently darting around the room. It was the first time he had seen his little Fi-chan in a year. Amelia had organized a reunion for the whole gang at a local teahouse in Saillune. It really was such fun to annoy Fi-chan, he crowed gleefully to himself. Almost too much fun he reflected. He had caught her unawares, making it so much easier to steal her mace. It wasn't too often that Fi-chan dangled her mace in her hand - when she wasn't angry with him or somebody else of course. His thoughts had been elsewhere, and he unconsciously slowed his pace just enough for Fi-chan to snatch her mace back. Before Xelloss could react, she had swung her mace down on him and he was lying flat on the floor. It could've been worse, he reflected as he popped back up and smiled his most infuriatingly fruity grin. As he'd previously thought, it was too much for Fi-chan to bear and she was after him with her mace, shrieking 'namagomi' again.   
  
The name 'namagomi' was unfitting for a Mazoku of his rank, but he tolerated it just enough to preserve her life for the insult. She was a great source of negative emotions as well as amusement for him. Perhaps one could call her his plaything. He had many playthings but none of the ones that he had at the moment were as amusing as she was.   
  
Before he could run the risk of Fi-chan running her mace into him again, he teleported out of range so that he stood behind her. His ever-present grin in position, he tapped her on her shoulder. His predictable little golden dragon was enraged once again. Xelloss teleported to a far corner to survey the damage his toy had created. The white plaster on the walls and ceiling were crumbling and the man who owned the teahouse looked none too pleased with the situation. He sighed to himself in pure ecstasy as he absorbed the owner of the teahouse's feelings of anger, sorrow and pain at the money it was going to cause him to repair the room.   
  
"I'm not paying for the damage so unless you want to we'd better get out of here," Lina hissed at him.   
  
He grumbled, then teleported away to grab Fi-chan. Lina dragged the unsuspecting Gourry out of the door and Amelia and Zelgadiss reluctantly followed.   
  
* * *  
  
Alone in his room in Wolf Pack Island, Xelloss was deep in thought. He was thinking of three women in his past. Three women that all fell in the empty footsteps of one another. Three women that lived in different times, had different lives but were one and same. It was odd. These were the only three women he had ever really cared for. These were the women he killed. He'd killed them because he'd had to, but it was of his own free will. Thinking about them was brought on by the revelation of his enjoyment his and Fi-chan's frequent fights. Xelloss wondered briefly whether he was becoming too amused by the golden dragon girl, then shook his head. She did have her merit as his meal ticket. Perhaps his enjoyment of their little bouts of sparring could be attributed to that.   
  
'Xelloss, report to me. I have a new assignment for you.'  
  
'Yes, Zelas-sama.'   
  
He teleported into his mistress's room. As usual Zelas-sama was lounging on her overstuffed, leather sofa. She held a thin, expensive cigar between the fingers of one hand and a glass of the finest Zelphelia wine. The room was filled with the rich aroma of cigar smoke.   
  
"I want you to deal with a couple of Mazoku of Dynast and Dolphin's. They have been prying too deeply into my business. I believe that their names are Raock and Kioull. Before you kill them, make sure that they tell you what their respective Mazoku Lords want. Do try to be discreet. Also I'm running low on cigars, cigarettes and Zelphelia wine. Be sure to pick some up for me, without sending me the bill for costs. Do you understand?"  
  
"Must I pay the bills?"  
  
"Do as you wish as long as the cigars, cigarettes and wine are brought here."  
  
"Anything else Zelas-sama?"  
  
"If you can bring me back some gold bangles and some jewelry. You know what I like."   
  
* * *  
  
'Kousha, Zelas-sama wants us to destroy a couple of Mazoku. I want you to locate these minions,' Xelloss ordered a sleek, silver wolf at his feet telepathically.  
  
'Do you have any information about these Mazoku that would be of use to me in the hunt?'  
  
'These Mazoku work under both Dynast and Dolphin. They have apparently been prying too deeply into Zelas-sama's business. I have garnered from Zelas-sama that their names are Raock and Kioull.'  
  
'I see. Where do you think I should start the hunt?'  
  
'You could start by talking to our network of spies that work under various other lords. Tell no one of this venture. You never know who are spies and who are not.'  
  
'Of course Xelloss-sama.'  
  
'In fact the only thing that allows me to trust in you explicitly is that I created you. Question and interrogate the network Zelas-sama set up but do not let on that you are on a mission of any sort. It is highly possible that some of our spies have already doublecrossed us. Caution, secrecy and deviousness are what make a successful Mazoku. Do not lie outright to any of these Mazoku. Obscure the truth and exclude all crucial information from whatever you tell them. Is this understood?'  
  
'Of course Xelloss-sama.'  
  
With those final words as her adieu, the wolf efficiently faded into the shadows. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that she could fade away into the shadows so easily but he had expressly created her as she was for that purpose and for that talent. Xelloss knew very well that it drove some of the Zelas-sama's wolves crazy that Kousha would be able to do that so easily. Zelas-sama permitted it because she agreed that his decision to create Kousha with that particular ability would make her a useful operator. With that as a last thought, Xelloss teleported out to obtain some ill-begotten items that Zelas-sama seemingly could not exist without.   
  
* * *   
  
Kousha slipped out of the shadows and into plain sight. She had finally scoured the area and garnered the information that Xelloss had wanted her to obtain. It wasn't all that hard once she had found exactly where to dig for the information. She decided that she had been discreet enough about the matter as well. On her journey she had discovered something of huge importance. She couldn't wait to tell her master all about it. Lei Magnus-sama had apparently begun to defrost. He ordered two new Mazoku Lords appointed. It was rumored that Xelloss-sama stood a fair chance of being elevated to the status of Mazoku Lord. She was very excited. Kousha knew that she was a fairly powerful Mazoku for someone who held neither the position of general or priest. If Xelloss-sama became a Mazoku Lord, she would become either general, priest or both.   
  
'Kousha, did you gather the information I told you to?' Xelloss inquired as he teleported into her chambers at Wolf Pack Island.   
  
'Yes, Xelloss-sama.'  
  
'Well?'  
  
'The two Mazoku Raock and Kioull currently reside in a forest a bit south of Saillune, the town you visited about a day ago. These Mazoku have possessed wolves to infiltrate the ranks of Zelas-sama. Unlike most lesser Mazoku who mutilate their possessed forms, these two have maintained their forms.'  
  
'Very well done, Kousha. It will be easy to track, interrogate and eliminate these two Mazoku for Zelas-sama.'  
  
'Xelloss-sama there's something I think you should know.'   
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I ran into a lesser Mazoku of Dynast's. We fought and he told me that Lei Magnus was beginning to melt.'  
  
'I already knew that,' interjected Xelloss.  
  
'Yes, but he apparently gave out orders that two new Dark Lords are to be chosen before he is resurrected. You are very high up on the list of candidates, Xelloss-sama.'   
  
'You may leave now, Kousha. Thank you,' Xelloss smirked.   
  
It was odd, he reflected. Zelas-sama had told him nothing about the two new Mazoku Lords that were to be appointed. Could it be that she did not want him to become a Mazoku Lord? It would be odd to finally become an equal to her. He had no doubts that he would be chosen as one of the Mazoku Lords. There were very few Mazoku that currently held high enough positions to be chosen for the job. Most of the Mazoku that were not already reneged were unsuitable for the job. His involvement with the War of Monster's Fall alone would recommend him. Xelloss supposed that it was rather impressive that he had killed a slew of dragons with a single movement of his index finger. He also knew that he was somewhat favored by Lei Magnus-sama. Lei Magnus-sama had given him the Demon Bloodstones after all. The position of Mazoku Lord would yield a tremendous amount of power to him. He shivered with anticipation of what he could do with all of that power. Power had always attracted him. He would have to be careful of Zelas-sama. There was no accounting for what she would be capable of to prove that he was unsuitable for the job. It would be a great loss to her if he was taken from her command. He was her closest minion and he knew a great many secrets of hers. They would be ample weapons against her. For now he would have to lie low and follow Zelas-sama's commands as usual.   
  
* * *  
  
So what did you think? For the first chapter I don't think that it's too bad. Excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. I am only in grade nine; I do not know everything about English. If there is anything mistaken in my information about 'Slayers', please inform me.   



	2. Loyalty: Zelas' Fears

A Lone Wolf  
  
Chapter One  
  
Author's Notes:   
General disclaimers apply. The single quotations are still used for telepathic conversation. Comments welcome. Constructive criticism is also welcome. The next few chapters will seem rather useless but they play an important role in the plot, which will be explained as the story develops. Sorry! My sister hacked into my file and reviewed me. I know it looked like I was either crazy or arrogantly talking to myself. I'm really sorry about that. I have also made a few mistakes in my writing which I shall contrive to correct. Thank you to 'the DragonBard' for pointing some of these mistakes out.   
  
* * *   
  
A slow grin appeared on Xelloss' face. The hunt had begun again. There was nothing he preferred better than hunting. It was a trait that Zelas-sama had instilled in all of her Mazoku. It would be a refreshing change to hunt down and kill these Mazoku by himself. He had manipulated others into killing off Zelas-sama's enemies for so long that he had almost forgotten what the hunt felt like. It was a truly glorious feeling.   
  
Raock and Kioull had been easy to track once he found out where to look for them. He shifted into wolf form and padded softly into the forest near Saillune. He glorified in the primal savageness that the hunt installed in him. The old hunting instincts returned and he was on his feet more stealthy then Kousha could ever be. His slitted violet eyes glowed with a dangerous, animalistic look that was so common among predators. Their scent led him to a cave far into the depths of the forest. Xelloss sniffed the air, sensing that Raock and Kioull were not far. He was right.  
  
Ears twitching slightly, he perceived a slight rustling of leaves and the crisp snap of a twig. Crouching low, he prepared himself for the move he knew the other Mazoku would make. It came in a second. Xelloss whirled around, claws and teeth bared, as the other Mazoku pounced. His claws caught in the Mazoku's fur, leaving three long gashes across his chest. He sniffed the air, trying to determine which one he was fighting. The distinctively pungent smell of dead animal ascertained that he was dealing with Kioull. With a name like that it was no wonder he smelled so horrible.  
  
He also sensed a deep fear rooted within Kioull. If wolves could grin, this one did as he sensed and drank in that delightful fear. Before the other Mazoku could react Xelloss moved and had his claws bared at Kioull's throat.   
  
'Why are you prying into Zelas-sama's business?!' demanded Xelloss.   
  
'Dynast-sama and Dolphin-sama wish to eliminate you. Rugradia has being dead for centuries, and what was left of him, that pitiful piece called Aqua, has been destroyed. The seal is weak, and The Demon King of the North can finally be freed. He has given orders that a list of candidates must be made up of Mazoku that are suitable to be Mazoku Lords. Unfortunately, you come highly recommended from Lei Magnus-sama himself. You are too sentimental to be Mazoku Lord. You even fell in love, not once but three times. You have no loyalties either. You would betray Zelas and even Shabranigdu-sama to better your own needs. I despise you and your weakness."  
  
  
'Ah such hatred is the true food on which I dine. As to my sentimentality? It never existed. Those women were only toys. I killed them when I grew bored. My loyalties lie with Shabranigdu-sama and the true Mazoku cause.'  
  
'What about your loyalty to Zelas, your own creator and overlord?'  
  
'That is a secret, my dear Mazoku,' he smiled smugly.   
  
Xelloss heard a slight rustling nearby. He jumped away just in time as Raock joined in the fight. The stakes of the fight had just been upped slightly. Even though Xelloss was not about to use magic, he still knew that he had an infinitely greater advantage. It just made the game all the more interesting. He grinned an intensely inane grin. Both Mazoku attacked at once, from different angles. He jumped aside from the two-pronged attack.   
  
'Not fair! You attacked at the same time. I guess I'll just have to even the odds.'   
  
He leapt at Raock and slashed at him viciously. Raock seemed to have a rather tough skin but it was eventually pierced. Essence gushed from the wound, leaving him weak. Kioull retaliated, seeing that Xelloss was otherwise occupied. Xelloss was too fast and dodged the attack. He savagely tore into the Kioull's throat. Bored now that his opponents were immobilized, he tore into their astral forms. The Mazoku slowly disintegrated into nothing more than particles of dust.   
  
* * *  
  
'Zelas-sama, I have finished all the tasks that you've given me. Would you like me to report in to you?'  
  
'Yes, I want to hear about the information that you managed to squeeze from the two interfering Mazoku I wanted you to get rid of.'  
  
'Very well, Zelas-sama. Your wish is my command.'  
  
Xelloss smirked. The hunt had been refreshing, although he would have to ponder the other Mazoku's words. He would have to go to Wolf Pack Island immediately. It wouldn't do at all to anger Zelas-sama when she was already keeping something from him. Being late would arouse too much suspicion. With that last thought in mind, he teleported directly into Zelas-sama's chambers.   
  
* * *  
  
"Xelloss, dear? Have you obeyed my orders and obtained my little trinkets? I already know that you finished my other task, since you so liberally informed me just a second ago. I need new jewelry. What I currently have is terribly boring and out of style. I'm also running low on wine and cigars."  
  
"Of course, Zelas-sama. Everything is as you ordered. The shipments of fine Zelphelia wine and cigars will be here shortly. The other trinkets I have here with me." As he said this, Xelloss produced an ornate gold casket for Zelas-sama to inspect.   
  
Zelas-sama opened the pretty golden box to reveal dozens of magnificent pieces of jewelry piled elegantly on a rich, scarlet silk lining. She smiled greedily and picked up several of the golden bangles, which she placed on her slim, bronze wrists. The diamond and earrings immediately replaced her old ones to dangle wickedly from both earlobes. A heavy diamond collar replaced her old gold one against her long, silky throat.   
  
"Your new jewelry suits you eminently well, Zelas-sama."  
  
"Do you think?" she asked as she twirled a strand of dark blond hair between slip, tapered fingers.   
  
"Of course. You wear your jewelry spectacularly unlike anyone else. It creates a devastating effect." He flattered, well aware of her vanity.   
  
"Rich jewelry does suit me. I think that we must get back on task though," she sighed remorsefully, "You did interrogate them before their untimely demises?"   
  
"Don't I always do exactly as you ask? I have done so for more than a thousand years."  
  
"Yes, well get on with it."  
  
"Kioull made some interesting comments. They were trying to assassinate me. Apparently I'm to be made Mazoku Lord. That does not seem to suit either Dolphin or Dynast and they ordered my demise on the grounds that I am apparently to 'sentimental' to join the ranks of the Mazoku Lords such as yourself."  
  
"Was that all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well, you are dismissed."  
  
"Thank you, Zelas-sama."  
  
Xelloss bowed and teleported out of the room.   
  
* * *  
  
Zelas smirked. It had been an excellent idea to plant those two Mazoku. They would arouse suspicion in him against Dynast and Dolphin. She had done her job well. The mention of the three women would cause him a lot of worry and suspicion. It would drive him mad not to know how other Mazoku had discovered his well-kept "secrets", and what they had meant by specifically mentioning them. It also had another cause. She had seen a long time ago that her General/Priest's little pet golden dragon was a perfect mix of all three women. Sooner or later he would fall in love with the dragon and then she could prove that he was unsuitable for the position of Mazoku Lord.   
  
She didn't want him to become a Mazoku Lord. She had worked very hard to finally mold Xelloss into exactly the sort of minion that she wanted. He was cunning and capable enough so that she would have to do very little work. His cleverness would enable him to understand that betrayal was not an option if he wished to live. He was secretive enough so that he would not reveal any of her plans. Xelloss was also ambitious enough to do a good job on every bit of work that she gave him. His ambition, however, was what had gotten her into this mess. Zelas had never made room for the factor that new Mazoku Lords could be chosen if too many of them died off. That little bit of oversight might just cost her a great deal. He was irreplaceable as her General/Priest. She would not look forward to actually having to do things by herself if the time came that Xelloss was no longer working under her.   
  
Another problem with Xelloss becoming a Mazoku Lord had been brought into view. If Xelloss became a Mazoku Lord, he would be far too dangerous to her. He knew her secrets and how she operated. Xelloss had exactly the kind of inside information that could be her ultimate doom. The best way to ensure her own position was to keep him like a devoted suitor attached to her apron strings.   
  
It would certainly not be an easy thing to do. Xelloss himself was too intelligent to fall into anything but the most finely wrought traps and he had also never been tricked before. Zelas was not sure that she could even develop a trap that would be clever and tricky enough to overcome Xelloss. The first thing she needed was to certify to Lei Magnus-sama himself that Xelloss would not be a good Mazoku Lord. Lei Magnus was looking for Mazoku that were capable, ambitious and clever. Xelloss fit the bill entirely. The only way to prevent Xelloss from becoming a Mazoku Lord was to convince other Mazoku that he was too sentimental and perhaps even emotionally unstable. The most important thing to remember in all of this was that Xelloss must not suspect a thing.   
  
He had not looked overly surprised that he was a prime candidate for the position of Mazoku Lord. Perhaps it was already too late. Maybe he already suspected her. No, it would do her no good to think like that. She must think optimistically and hope for the best. It would be hard, but she would even have to give up fine wine and cigars for now. Zelas would need her mind to be entirely clear in order to outwit her own General/Priest. It would be the most difficult thing she had ever set out to do. The worst was that she would have to succeed or be overthrown.  
  
* * *  
  
What had been the use of mentioning those women to him? They fascinated him, but he had never loved them. The fact that he had killed them in the end proved that he was not sentimental. There must have been a use to the long tirade that the Mazoku had spit out at him. Did they think that by mentioning anything to do with them he would fall apart and succumb to emotional fits that were not befitting of any Mazoku? There must have been a use for mentioning those women. If he wanted the upper hand, he would have find out what that use was.   
  
It was greatly rumored that Lei-sama and L-sama had formed a mutual attraction. Xelloss believed that attraction but not love was possible between Mazoku. They could be greatly captivated by objects of great power, but love was out of the question. Mazoku simply were not made with the capability to love. Xelloss decided that Lei Magnus-sama could not fault him for something that he too was guilty of.   
  
The fact that he had already killed those women was proof that one would be hard put to hold them against him. They had interfered with his ambition to gain power and so they were killed. It was typical of an intelligent, ambitious Mazoku to do such a thing. They were made to try and end the world, so what was a couple more deaths? What could they possibly hold against him for those three women. Xelloss continued to ponder this thread of thought.   
  
* * *  
  
Have you guessed where Raock and Kioull come from? If not tune in to the next chapter for "enlightenment".  
  



	3. Toybox: Every little boy had one.

A Lone Wolf  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Author's Notes:   
General disclaimers apply. The single quotations are still used for telepathic conversation. Comments welcome. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Okay this is one of the aforementioned 'useless' chapters. It is relevant but you have to wait to find out how. Oh yeah and thank you to both Filia Ul Copt and Eeveelover to correcting the Mazuko-Mazoku issue. I'm sorry that I didn't correct it earlier but I needed confirmation. No offense or anything.   
  
* * *   
  
Xelloss smirked, he was feeling more like himself now. No more of that useless brooding for him for a bit. He always felt like a cream puff when he brooded. Another morning for the 'evil' Mazoku to wreck havoc with. It was the perfect day to wreck a forest, or some such 'evil' doing. The last time he had felt like this was when he was much, much younger.  
  
* * *  
  
Xelloss smiled a fruity smile even though he couldn't seem to light a fire using the good old-fashioned method of rubbing two dry sticks together over a pile of dry leaves and twigs. Shrugging, he tossed the two lightly smoking sticks over his shoulder and picked up two more sticks from the large pile to his left.   
  
Zelas-sama had given him permission to have a vacation of sorts. Xelloss had always wanted to go camping in the woods. There were always plenty of bandits that he could torture for food. Xelloss glanced at the piles of gold and other sorts of treasure that he had plundered so far from the bandits on his right. It seemed that the more gold was lying around, the more bandits would flock towards it. All in all it was a pretty relaxing way to spend his vacation.   
  
Xelloss thought rather idly about why the Beastmaster had allowed to have a vacation as he continued trying to start a campfire. Apparently, she was going to promote him to the rank of General/Priest when he returned. Hmmm, it was getting rather warm for some reason.   
  
A voice penetrated his musing thoughts, "Stop that, evil Mazoku! You're burning up my forest! This forest is my only home, I can't allow you to burn it up!"  
  
Xelloss looked up. Hovering above him was a rather pretty little elf. She had short, bright red hair and equally bright green eyes. What she had said registered and he looked around him. The smoking sticks that he had formerly discarded had lit a ring of fire behind him, on the dry forest floor. This section of the forest was quickly going up in flames.   
  
"Oh! Looks like I succeeded in making a camp fire after all, Elfie. ^-^" Xelloss said with obvious glee.   
  
"Don't you care that the forest is going up in flames?! And my name is Pixie, not Elfie!" ranted the distraught elf, obviously displeased with him.   
  
"Nope! Not at all, Elfie!" Xelloss chirped, relishing the feel of her delicious fury and annoyance, as it coursed through his body.   
  
The elf whacked him on the head in her annoyance. Xelloss reveled in his own pain. Pain and hatred really made his day. Realizing that his vacation was interrupted, he teleported out of the forest, only to phase back in to retrieve his pile of treasure.   
  
* * *  
  
Xelloss shuddered slightly at the memory. It was rather unpleasant to know that he was capable of being so fascinated with human/elf women. Come to think of it, it was even more unpleasant to know that he had been thus 'fascinated' not once, not twice but three times ere. Oops! He was brooding again. Mustn't do too much of that and ruin his wonderful, fruity reputation.   
  
Xelloss teleported out to check on his irritating gold dragon. She was a rather important aspect to his ascension to power because of baby Val. Besides what a nice toy she'd make when he added her to his ever-growing collection!  
  
* * *  
  
Xelloss frowned slightly, inwardly. That was strange. Instead of the annoyance and irritation that he usually sensed from Fi-chan, he felt embarrassment, worry, fear and even affection. As quickly as Xelloss had sensed it, the feelings vanished and were replaced by irritation. Xelloss dismissed his earlier sensing as faulty and pasted the all-knowing fruity grin on his face.   
  
"Oh, Fi-chan! Look what I brought you. They're dead flowers. I thought that the dead flowers would be good for you. Maybe they could teach you to be less hypocritical and more morose. That would be a good look for you, really!" Xelloss chirped happily, knowing that the combination of the insult and the all-knowing grin would kick his Fi-chan right of the edge and into utter insanity again.   
  
"NAMAGOMI!" Fi-chan yelled as she whipped out her mace and chased him around her little tea/mace store.   
  
Ah! Sweet agony. It really was the forbidden elixir of his immoral life. Xelloss dodged most of the seriously harmful attacks easily. Unfortunately he wasn't too careful and got smashed and flattened into the wall.   
  
"Whew! That takes care of that namagomi," sounding satisfied, Fi-chan turned as it to leave.   
  
"Did you think you could kill me off that easily Fi-chan?" asked Xelloss as he popped up and continued the merry chase once again.   
  
* * *   
  
Zelas contemplated her cause once more in the safe haven of her private chambers on Wolf Pack Island. Slowly, she raised her glass of ruby red wine and sipped it. The wine was good, but not intoxicating enough. Idly, she wished that she could drink herself into oblivion. Maybe, just maybe, then she could escape the pressures of being a Mazoku Lord. The ambition that she had could very well be her death. Smiling bitterly, she wondered how long it would be until Xelloss betrayed her at long last.   
  
He had been a faithful servant to her for so long that it was only expected that he should turn his back on her. His ambition was stronger than hers in a way. He struggled from the cradle to be stronger, better, more powerful than any of the minions around him. At the very beginning, Zelas had created a cradle full of Mazoku minions. Each had different characteristics and strengths. On the fifth day from his creation Xelloss, better known as the black cone that was his astral form, was the only one left in the cradle. When Zelas had looked carefully at the black cone and asked him whether he had eaten his siblings, Xelloss only bounced up and down happily and belched.   
  
Unlike Xelloss, Zelas had always known that she and her siblings would one day replace the old Mazoku Lords. For her it had only been a matter of time before the fateful day arose. When they were growing up, Zelas had always been the odd one out. She was the youngest sibling and the least powerful of them all. Only her ambition and ruthless cunning had saved her from an early demise from her own kind. Now Zelas still had to struggle. There was nothing that she could do but struggle for enough power so that her position as Beastmaster would be secure.  
  
Lifting up her cup of wine once more, she prepared to drink and smoke until she was drunk and hazy. There was nothing else to do. She had plotted her plot and would wait until her hand was played out. There wasn't much hope for her. She had too much pride to beg Xelloss to spare her and too much ambition to just let it go and hope for the best. What a way to die. Downing the glass of wine, she shrugged and lifted the entire bottle to her ruby red lips. The wine flowed smoothly down her throat and desperately she drank even more deeply.   
  
* * *  
  
Well, here's your much belated "enlightenment"! Raock is 'rock' and Kioull is 'kill'. Neat, huh? Actually I thought it was rather silly but it takes all sorts to make a demented author like myself. Comments very highly welcome! Makes for tons of encouragement to continue this twisted fic! Also the part about Xelloss and eating the other underlings of Zelas belongs to my sister.   



End file.
